Being a State
by Delkitty
Summary: Maryland is America's most trusted siblings. So she kind of has to go along to his world meetings. One day, she hears about a new danger, that even GERMANY is afraid of. As Maryland and her friends unlock secrets, she will know more about her friends, sometimes not in a good way.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not being on my other story for awhile. I have been exploring more f****andoms! Since there are 50 states and my OC has 53 siblings, The other 3 are America, DC, and Canada. So ENJOY ;)**

* * *

Being a state is not easy, I will tell you that. Being the 8th oldest out of 53 kids, including myself, isn't easy either. America is my eldest brother. He is also my best friend, so I have to tag along to world meetings and his parties, so things don't go out of hand.

Well before I begin, let me tell you guys a bit about myself, I am a state (duh), I am 18 years old, and I love seafood. Well, that is kind of obvious; I am Maryland for stars and stripes.

It was a regular meeting; I sat in my usual seat near my big brother. Listening to the sounds of bickering. Until Germany yelled and everything became organized. Only, that didn't happen today. Everyone was quiet. America decided to break the silence.

"So, my little sister here knows nothing about what is going on. Germany, since you can talk about these things without scaring yourself, please tell Maryland." America asked, his heroic voice sounding scared.

"Ja. So, Maryland everyone you see in zhis room has an alternate personality, even you. Ve call them 2nd players, or 2P. Zhey are evil and zhey have come back so pay extra attention to zhis meeting." Germany said, in a slow manner.

The meeting continued with an eerie silence.

Thanks for giving me a months worth of nightmares America.

As the meeting dispersed, America and I walked out and back to our home.

"Marlie," Arthur began, using my nickname. "You have to tell this to all of your brothers and sisters, except Canada. He is a nation he already knows."

Knowing Arizona and a few other states, they would just get ready for defense and use military for this problem. California and the other big states in entertainment will just use this for a good movie plot. Most of my siblings will just be really scared and try to do different things to get out of it.

I snicker at the memory of when I watched a movie with America; he told every one of my younger siblings and they all had nightmares for 3 weeks.

This is different though.

I guess I will ask America and my other friends for info on 2P.

Since they all have different ones, I guess I should know what I am up against.

* * *

**Sorry for the short prologue. Hopefully my chapters are longer**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I will try to upload as much as i can, and thank you guys so much for reading already! You guys deserve virtual hugs. :)**

* * *

"I hereby call this state meeting to order," I called out getting my siblings attention. "Today, I came back from Russia with our eldest brother. He has told me to tell you guys about this new threat. They…" "I DON'T WANT TO BE DESTROYED, I AM TO SMALL TO BE DESTROYED," Rhode Island wailed.

"As I was saying…" "OMG, like this will totally be a good idea for a movie." California cut in.

"SHUT IT," I yelled. "Thank you, now this new threat is called 2nd players or 2P. Everyone here has one. I am planning to visit some of the countries to ask about more info and who are there 2P are. I want some of you to come and visit as well, but you must help me in case of them thinking this is an invasion so, anyone want to come?"

Arizona, Alaska, Maine, and Hawaii raised their hands.

"That's it, okay. You four are coming with me. Meeting dismissed." Everyone went back to his or her respected states except for the four coming with me.

"Okay, our game plan is what exactly," Arizona asked, revenge sparkling in her deep brown eyes.

"First, we go to America. Then we can go to the rest of the allies. After that, the Axis. Lastly, anyone you guys want to visit." I proposed. "Any objections?"

They all agreed. We went back to our states and got packing. Since America lives in New York, Arizona and I went to visit our brother, New York, first.

"What do ya guys want? I am busy here." New York's angry voice yelled.

"Come on New York, we just wanted to say hi. Especially me, I don't get to see you often." Arizona annoyingly whined. "Since we are visiting Big Brother America, we wanted to come by."

"Okay Marlie and Azusa, come in." New York called us in by our nicknames.

Newie's house is huge, and right by the Statue of Liberty. Inside is as elegant as the outside. Newie made us some of his famous pizza and we talked.

An hour later, Alaska, Maine, and Hawaii came by and we talked some more until it was time to meet America at a restaurant.

Since it was a fancy restaurant, we got in our dresses, or in Maine's case a suit.

I got dressed in a simple black dress, Arizona in a canary yellow strapless dress, Alaska in a pale blue floor length dress, Hawaii in a sundress, while Maine wore a regular suit.

We met America at our table and started a casual conversation.

As the food came back, I broke the question.

"America, what is your 2P! like? Or just 2P! in general." I asked.

"You sure? He is not a nice guy. He is a total criminal and carries around a nail-filled bat everywhere. He also has brownish-red hair, with burgundy eyes. He is a total pervert and is a vegan; I mean my counter part does not eat meat. He calls girls dollface and is a sociopathic murderer." America said, looking around the room, as if the 2P! is watching him right this second.

After hearing this description, Alaska and Hawaii looked like they were about to cry, and were going to sleep with one eye open tonight. Arizona looked blood thirsty, but she is pretty tough so, makes sense. Maine was just speechless. I was preparing to do anything to protect my sisters. Maine is fine, we both have strong navies.

We finished our meals, with a happy conversation, and got ready to head to England.

Back in our hotel suites, Alaska and Hawaii came running into my room ad asked to sleep with me. I agreed and we stayed up all night watching our favorite movies. The next morning we packed up and got ready to catch our flight to London, England.

~Time skip to Airport~

We made it to the airport just in time. Newie said good-bye, and left for our flight to London.

~Another time skip, now to London~

London is one of my closest friends, when she found out we were going to England, she went to pick us up.

"Marlie!" London squeals, giving me a hug.

"Hey Lola. This is Arizona, Alaska, Hawaii, and my brother, Maine." I introduced.

We piled in London's car as soon as we got our baggage.

She dropped us off at our hotel, and we got ready to meet the rest of the allies, who surprisingly were in London at the same time as us.

Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey Marlie, do you have any headbands, I forgot to pack some," Hawaii's soft voiced asked through the door.

I packed one just for her, I was planning on giving it to her on her birthday, but we went on a trip and Hawaii always forgets something.

"Here you go, happy early birthday," I said giving her the headband.

She squealed with joy and got ready to go to Iggy's house.

~Another time skip. I know, I am evil~

I entered Iggy's house blasting the newest Bastille song from my iPod.

"ENGLAND, IT'S ME, ARIZONA. MARYLAND'S SISTER. WE'RE HERE." Arizona screamed.

"So I heard." England exclaimed coming down the stairs.

"Maryland, you wanted to see us- aru?" China asked, hugging Panda.

That is when I launched the reason why I came and my research.

When Russia came down and saw Alaska, they ran to each other and had a big hug-fest.

After the reunion was done, each nation took turns telling us their 2P!

England:

"A man who loves to wear pink. He has bright cerulean eyes with pink swirls. He loves baking cupcakes. I heard that he sometimes poisons or puts human flesh in it. He is a nice man, very polite, but once he is drunk, he gets scary. He hates to swear, and hates it in general, and can see a Flying Chocolate Bunny instead of a Flying Mint Bunny."

France:

"He looks like me, but iz very sad. He haz purple eyez and alwayz has a cigarette. Never wears anything to fancy. He iz also not very romantic. My counterpart, does not like romance, which iz hard to believe."

China:

"He loves wearing black and red, he does not have a pony tail. He is quiet and expressionless. He also has poisons with him."

Russia:

"I never really met my counter part. So I am no help."

"Thanks anyways guys. Bye," I said as I got up and went to the door.

"Bye, nice meeting your siblings."  
"Bye."

"Bye- aru."

"Bye, see you soon Alaska."

~Time skip to hotel~

I was tired when I went back to the hotel. As I fell asleep, I thought of surprising my younger siblings to a day at London, before heading to Germany.

* * *

**If you guys want to see how the dresses looked like, here are the links:**

**Arizona: . **

**Alaska: . **

**Hawaii: product/CL0023468**

**Maryland: **


	3. Chapter 2

I got up and got dressed as soon as the source of hell (an alarm clock) buzzed. I got my purse, 5 tickets to the tower of London, British Museum guide, and a map of London. Once I knocked on my sister's room and then Maine's room, telling them to get up and get ready for a day trip to London. Hawaii was excited to go, so she was first out. One by one, everyone got out and we started to go to the British Museum. Maine even embraced his inner tourist here. We spent about 2 hours here and then head to the Tower of London.

Arizona was really interested in the torture and death devices. Well, Arizona is Arizona, so I can't complain. Hawaii got really scared looking at Arizona's obsession. So we saw the fashions and the throne room, as well as the royal jewels. That calmed both down a bit. After a while we left and went shopping.

We found a charming little restaurant to eat lunch at. It was the best time to force my siblings to eat Iggy's food. Since they refused, I put Old Bay (A Maryland spice) on it, and they ate it with no hesitations.

We continued our shopping until around 5 PM, English time. We washed up, and I got them ready for their surprise dinner. The Globe Theatre.

Everyone was fan-girling, or boying, as I drove them to the restaurant.

"So, is everyone packed-up and ready to go?" I asked.

They nodded their heads.

"Remember, our flight leaves at midnight. So get plenty of rest on the plane." I reminded them, for when we were on the plane.

We finished our meal, and went back to our hotel rooms. We got our bags and checked. We went to the airport and got on our plane.

~In Dreamworld~

I dreamt something really horrible. I saw the 2P! that we already heard of, surrounding my siblings that accompanied me on the trip. They had their chosen weapons out, ready to attack. Then one of them that I never heard of was in front of me. We were evenly matched in fighting skills. Then this female I was fighting told me to stop. "Maryland, I need to tell you something. I am connected to you in a way you wont understand. Listen to me, a great danger is coming. You, Arizona, Alaska, Hawaii, and Maine are the only ones who can stop this along with your counterparts. Wake-up, you are arriving in Germany." The girl said.

~Back to reality~

Right after I woke up from that strange dream, I woke up my younger siblings. We took a little in-seat stretch break and got ready to step into Germany.

Once we arrived, Italy took the time to give us a "welcome party." It was really sweet. He even got Germany to greet us.

"Germany, Italy, it is so nice to see you. Hey Japan." I greeted my best friends not from America.

"Ve~ _Ciao_ Marlie. Who are-a these people _bella_?" Italy asked.

"Meet Arizona, Alaska, Maine, and Hawaii," I replied, blushing at Italy's comment.

"Here, let me take zhose for you." Germany offered taking our bags.

In the car ride to Germany's, I took the liberty to tell them why we came. Germany and Japan listened inattentively, while Italy, was flirting with my younger sisters.

"Italy, did you hear what I said?" I carefully asked.

"What, no. Sorry _bella_. What were you-a saying?" Italy replied.

_Stars and Stripes_, I thought. _Will Italy ever stop thinking about pasta or flirting_. A popped wheel and two high-pitched screams soon interrupted my thoughts.

Without hesitation, I got out my hidden knives with a flick of my wrists. Italy, seeing my knives, knew something wrong is happening, so he got out a white flag.

"Maine, take care of Alaska and Hawaii. Arizona, make sure Germany and Japan are all right. Once that is finished, get your butt out of the car and help me." I demanded, letting my "Big Sister" instincts take over.

I jumped out of the car and saw a man taking a knife out of the tire. I threw my first knife at him.

Surprised at my accuracy with my knife, the man looked at his shoulder with awe and pain. That is when I pinned him down.

Using my knowledge so far of this man, I considered tying his hands and taking his knives and weapons, because, believe me, throwing knives at moving objects are hard.

"Who are you?" I hissed at the man, my blue eyes burning with hate, with a knife at his neck.

"Obviously, we-a got-a off on the-a wrong foot." The man said in a thick Italian accent. "Let-a me introduce my-a self. I'm-a Italia, and-a you are-a."

"Wait but Italy is in the car. How is that possible, unless. YOU ARE HIS 2P!" I yelled with all the fury boiling up inside of me

"Sí, and you are." He said in his expressionless tone.

"Oh, sorry. I am Mary-" "VHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "I was just about to give my-" "DID YOU KNOW HE IS IN THE ITALIAN MAFIA?" "No but-" Instead of Germany yelling at me, I was interrupted by a hand over the mouth, and knife at my neck.

"1P! Germany, now what-a is the _bella_'s name-a? I-a will only-a ask it-a once." 2P! Italy threatened.

That was the last straw. You kicked the evil Italian's shin, and then sucker-punch his stomach. Lastly, you karate chopped his back, making him fall to the ground.

"To hell with you, you bastard." I said. (She only curses when tired or mad)

Thinking that the Italian was KO, I gave him my name.

"Oh and BTW, my name is Maryland." I "formally" introduced.

"Marlie, let's go to Germany's house, where you can tell us what happened." Arizona said.

Little did I know, by just giving 2P! Italy my name, that he will track my siblings and me later tonight.

~Time skip to Germany's~

So, now I know what a 2P! encounter is like.

"Marlie, what-a happened," Italy asked.

"Well, lets just say, your 2P! is going to have a scar and back pain, with a lot of bruises, tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, so do you stir need information on Germany's and my 2P!?" Japan asked.

"Yes, I need to know what we are up against, but in the morning. I need to sleep."

You dragged yourself up the stairs, and plunged into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone. Thanks for a great first day with my story. I love all of my readers! Sorry there was no A/N on my last one, it was like 10, east coast time (USA), so yeah. Oh, and there will be cursing, so don't like cursing, don't say I did not warn you. Hope you guys stay with me for all of the chapters.**

* * *

I woke up in a strange room, which looked nothing like Germany's house. Right next to me were my younger siblings. At least they were safe.

"Ah, the _bella_ and her siblings are-a awake." a familiar Italian voice said.

"2P! Italy, how did you even find me? Did you pretend to be KO and kidnap my younger siblings _and_ me? You see, you just made the worst mistake of your life." I snarled, I felt sorry for Alaska and Hawaii, they never saw me fight or get in my bad side.

"Sí, I-a did Maryland. I did-a that because-a I was-a hired to-a get you-a and your-a family by-a someone." 2P! Italy said.

"Alaska, Hawaii, earmuffs." I instructed.

"You inconsiderate son of a bitch. Do you know how hard I work, just to keep them safe? Obviously you don't, you bastard. Now, you are putting me on the boiling edge, that no one has ever seen so, you just made the worse mistake of your fucking life." I said, in a menacing tone.

I thought about what he did, and that made me breakout of my chair, with only a knife. Then I brought out my gun and pointed at him.

'Wow, you are one strong _ragazza_." 2P! Italy said.

"Did I hear swearing? Well poppet, 75 cents." A British man with strawberry blonde hair and a pink sweater vest said.

"I'm not going to give you any money." I snarled, not letting my guard down. "Now, who is your boss? The one who made you guys kidnap us."

"Well _bella_, 2P! Maryland made me. She said you-are the-a thing that-a would make the-a 1P! go to war with-a us." 2P! Italy exclaimed, evil lurking behind his eyes.

"Let me speak to her in private." I ordered.

"Sí, and I will take-a good care-a of your _familia._" Italy said.

"I don't trust you guys, so Maine, take care of your sisters." I instructed. Maine gave a nod in agreement.

I followed 2P! Italy out of the room to where my 2P! was waiting.

* * *

"Ah, nice to see you can join us." A girl said in a voice that sounded like she meant business. This girl had deep purple eyes and wore a clean military suit. Her hair was the same shade of blonde as mine, but had deep red highlights, instead of my deep purple. I came to the conclusion that she is my 2P!

"Thank you Italy. Now leave us." My 2P! said in a voice that really scared the fearless Italian 2P!

"So you got my dream message right, I sent it to you in Germany. Well I need your help, but let me explain the plan first." "What plan Maryland?" "The 2P! plan for the war."

I let that sink in. _The 2P! plan for the war_. I need to warn everyone.

I got really scared.

"They are planning to bring war and chaos to your world. Starting with kidnapping the nation's prized things. They just succeeded many nation's prized thing." "Which is what?" You." My counterpart it a manipulation master. Wait, she did not want to stop it. She is beginning it. I lost it again.

I became what 'Murica calls me when I lose it. Mad Marlie. I grabbed my knife and threw it at her shoulder. I grabbed it back and ran to get the younger ones. I saw Arizona went into her I-lost-it mode. Us, together, in that mode equals something no one wants to be against.

"Maine, grab Laskie and Ka-Hawaii. We need to get out and to Germany's stat. Azusa, help me protect them." I said, while the next stage of Mad Marlie, the general stage, kicked in.

I kicked the British man and threw my knife at the other shoulder of the angry mafia-Italian.

We ran al the way to Germany's, which was not that far at all. We saw the Axis ready to go and find us.

"Ve~ Marlie, are-a you okay?" Italy cried, running to us.

"Itary-san, don't go near Maryrand, she rooks rike she is in a viorent mode." Japan said, worried about our safety.

"Vhat happened? Did zhey do anything to you guys?" Germany asked.

"Germany, Marlie and Azusa are in their army modes, best not ask them anything. What my sisters here need is medical attention," Maine said pointing to Hawaii and Alaska. "Once the army ones calm down, they need medical attention too."

~Time skip brought to you by, Mad Marlie mode~

"Ouch, what happened? All I remember is being in my 2P!'s office, and losing it," I said lying on a comfy couch. Once I saw Azusa in the same state as me, I started to cry. The Axis heard me and came into the living room, along with one guy I never saw before.

"Vest. Vhat is wrong vith the frau?" The mysterious man asked.

Sitting up, I introduced myself. "Hi, I am Maryland, one of America's siblings. That is Arizona, another one of America's siblings." As I dried my tears, the man introduced himself as "ZHE AWEZOME PRUSSIA."

"Maryrand, can you terr us what you saw or what happened?" Japan asked.

"Sure, I met my counterpart and she told me the plan about what the other counterparts are doing. My counterpart is not that smart, obviously underestimating me, and told me the plan. She thought I wouldn't escape or that I would be killed by evil-Italy. She told me that I was many countries most prized thing. That is when I went into Mad Marlie mode. While Arizona here went into something like the triple M." I said bursting into tears. "I was wondering what she meant by most countries prized item. Do you guys have any idea?"

Italy shook his head blushing. Why was Italy blushing? Does he have a crush on me? I know I am a great friend with the other countries. So that probably makes me prized to them. Does Italy want to be something more?

"Ve~ Germany, Japan, Prussia, can I talk to Marlie in-a private?" Italy asked blushing.

They nod their heads, except for Prussia.

"Sure Italy. KESESESESESE." Prussia said winking and laughing at Italy, knowing something I don't.

"Yes, Italy?" I asked, being more curious than before.

"Marlie. I-a always liked-a you ever since-a America brought-a you to-a World Meeting. I thought maybe-a you would-a go on a date with me, _bella_?" Italy asked, even redder then before.

"Awwwwwwwwww," Hawaii, Alaska and Arizona said at the same time.

"Sure, I would love to. Only after this whole war thing." I replied.

"Marlie, you know how America would react to this," Maine warned.

I did, but I didn't care. It was my life. Finally, I went to my room, got out my phone and called America.

"Hey lil' sis! Are you okay, Italy told me everything," America said over the phone. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey I was wondering. After this investigation and whatever comes after this, can I go on a date with Italy?" I said really fast.

"Sure, Italy is a nice guy. Not like France. Sure." America confirmed, more willingly.

"THANKS. OMG. I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER. BYE SEE YOU AFTER MY 'WORLD TOUR'" I yelled.

I went down stairs and kissed Italy, on the lips.

"I'm guessing it's a yes?" Arizona asked.

I nodded, and went back upstairs to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Hoped you liked it. I thought Italy and Maryland would be adorable together. Let me know if you have anything for the next chapter in the comments. BAI! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my dearest readers. I want to give a shout out to Wannabefangirl because she is the first person ever to favorite one of my stories. You go girl. Enjoy this virtual hug!**

* * *

"I officially call this meeting to order." I said, all of the nations and states looked from what they were doing.

This looked like a regular world meeting, but no one was fighting. A state has never called a meeting before. They figured it was serious because I called the meeting.

"As everyone knows, the 2P! are here. When I was doing my research on 2P!, I was kidnapped by some in Germany, or in other words, my own 2P! She, really stupidly, told me their plan. They will be kidnapping or taking the thing you most care about. So, has anyone been experiencing the thing you care about gone missing?"

Greece, Turkey, and Romania raised their hands. That is when I noticed what they usually have at meetings weren't there. Greece's cat was gone, so was Turkey's mask. Romania was missing his adorable little hat.

"They are using them to start a war, so don't go looking for them, some of the United States will go and find them." I said pointing at California, Newie, Alabama, and Florida. "Arizona, Maine, Alaska, Hawaii and I will think of defensive strategies with some of the most war advanced countries here. We will also need to go into your classified documents for knowing strengths and weaknesses. If there is anything you need ask Washington DC or the other capitals. They know the plan already."

"Why do we have to listen to you, how do we know that you are not your counterpart." A voice in the crowd cried. A familiar English voice.

"Why, what is my counterpart doing here," Britain yelled with a surprised look on his face.

I yelled some commands and easily pinned down 2P! Britain. I put a knife behind and pointed at his neck.

"Okay, 2P! Maryland sent me." He confessed, looking scared.

"Is there anyone else here?" I questioned.

"No, there is not." He said. I starred him down. "NO THERE IS NOT I SWEAR!"

Knowing he told the truth I shackled him and threw him into Alcatraz.

"Cali, thanks for letting us use Alcatraz, even if it is not in use anymore." I thanked.

"Hey, no problem for my older sister." California said in his Valley accent.

I went back to my beach house on the coast of the Chesapeake, where I found a new crab to be a pet.

~Time skip to the night time~

The doorbell rang and I went outside to see a bunch of packages from all of the countries, with a big classified stamp on them.

I brought them inside and started to confide with the group for war defense. I split the duties within the group.

The states read, several countries recorded the data, the rest, and me, will decide what to do.

~Time skip until 3/4 of the data is done~

I felt a buzzing on my pant leg, and checked who was calling.

"Marlie, um, something wrong is going on," Florida stammered. "We found the items but, uh, someone you know very well is guarding."  
"Who?" "America is under a trance. Apparently, 2P! Britain knows magic as well, and kind of put him in a trance."

I froze. My brother, the one I care for most, has been kidnapped. Well played other me. Two can play at that game.

"Florida." "Yeah?" "Put Cali on the phone." "Okay, here he is." "Hey Marls, how are you?" "Safe, but I need to know, is 2P! Britain still at Alcatraz?" "Yeah. Why?" "I need to pay him a little visit."

I hung up and told Arizona to come with me. I put Maine and charge and left for California.

~Another time skip ;)~

I walked down the halls of Alcatraz down to his jail cell. Who knew Alcatraz was so dang big? I didn't. Arizona got her serious face and her favorite, and powerful, weapon with her. A possessed Navajo bow and poisoned tipped arrows. I have my silver daggers, a gift from Romania on my 17th birthday.

We walked down Alcatraz's deserted east wing to 2P! Britain's cell. His strawberry-blonde hair was dirty. His usually clean clothes were torn in places and had stains on them.

Since I spent most of my time watching crime shows since they came out, I felt like an expert whenever it came to investigation.

"Hey evil England, we are here to see you." Arizona said in a menacing tone.

"Hello poppets, how are you?" the pink and blue-eyed man asked. "Want a cupcake?"

"First you 2P! kidnap my siblings and me, then you put a spell on my big brother. YOU CROSSED THE LINE." I spat, my usually calm blue eyes turning into red angry ones. "Yeah, and you break my staff. I use that for magic duels with the magic trio." Arizona whined.

"Okay, what do you want, are you here to say that the war is over, 2P! won and you need to bail me out." Evil Britain hopefully asked.

"No," I loudly whispered banging up to the bars.

"What do you want then, I have time." Britain asked.

"I need to know 2P! Maryland's soft spot, her lover." I said, in a tone that would even scare Germany.

"She does not have one." Britain nonchalantly said.

"I know me, and she has one." I smirked.

"You want to know fine but than, her lover will torture me as well." Britain said.

"Tell me, I don't wave all day, you lobster-back." I spat, remembering the insult I used to call 1P! Britain during the Revolutionary War and the War of 1812. "You don't want me to penetrate your _smooth _skin." I threatened.

"Fine, your counterpart is in love with…"

* * *

**HAHAHAHA A CLIFFHANGER! Author is becoming evil (Yes, I sometimes refer to myself in the 3****rd**** person. I need help, so ideas are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Author's note

Author's note

Sorry everyone, but I cannot update my story for a while, for reasons I will not explain. I would like to thank you all for reading this so far and bearing with me.

Hope you guys stay my loyal readers-

Delkitty


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the author's note, I was just telling you guys what is going on and that I wont really update as often this week. K? Oh and warning, this chapter might get a little violent because of a fight over popcorn. ;)**

* * *

"Your counterpart loves 2P! Italy." Evil Britain (Yes, that is his new nickname) gasped for air as I pulled my knife away from his neck.

"Thank you for your cooperation." I exclaimed, turning around and walking away.

~Time skip brought to you by Arizona's fighting! ~

I sat on my couch with the Axis and America watching a movie, planning my next move against evil me.

"Ve~ so _bella_, what-a have you-a found out-a?" Italy asked.

"Well evil me likes evil you." I said, stuffing my face with popcorn.

Mm, Old Bay, the best spice on earth. I took a large handful of my popcorn and stuffed it in my mouth. Suddenly, a hand reached over into my popcorn bowl and I smacked it away, seeing America trying to take some of my popcorn.

"AMERICA. NEVER TOUCH MY POPCORN." I scolded, really loudly, in a menacing tone.

"Its just popcorn." America said. That American just made the worst mistake of his life.

"JUST POPCORN!? That was my special homemade, kettle-popped, OLD BAY popcorn. I MADE A BIG BOWL FOR MYSELF! If you wanted more you could have just asked." I yelled.

I tackled him onto the floor. I take extra precaution in things like these. So many years ago, I put mats on the floor, just in case someone stupid enough tried to take my popcorn.

"Wow Marlie, you have a strong grip, but not as strong as the hero's!" He said in his I'm-the-hero voice.

That is when I went full kick-ass mode. I jumped on top of him, pulled his arm behind him, twisted it, then swung him around, and face planted him onto the mats.

Germany looked impressed. Italy was scared. Japan had mixed feelings for that.

"That is why you should never take my popcorn and why I keep mats on the floor." I beamed triumphantly. I swished my head around. "'Meri, say it." I teased using his least known nickname.

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"SAY IT."

"Fine, you are the hero." He gave in.

"Thank you."

"_Bella_? Can I-a have more-a popcorn?" Italy asked, over the whole traumatic experience of his girlfriend beating up her brother.

"Sure." I chirped, skipping into the kitchen.

~ Le time skip brought to you by POPCORN! ~

I came back, with an icepack (actually 10) for America and more popcorn for Italy.

Finally, we settled down, watching the movie. For once in this twisted time, it felt like a normal night where friends and loved ones gather around for a nice movie.

~ Another time skip. ~

After the movie (_Paranorman_) was done. America and Italy were just about ready to wet themselves.

Since it was late enough already, The Axis and America stayed over. I settled them into one of my many guest rooms and them went downstairs to my kitchen. I prepared a pineapple gift basket for all of them. Let me explain the pineapple thing. In Alexandria, a city in Virginia, back in the colonial times people gave pineapples to people who visited their house. I caught on, but not my people, and I still do it today. I retired to my blue-crab colored room and I went to bed.

~ DREAMLAND ~

I woke up in a room filled with crabs. So, being myself, I took one and started to cook one for my darling Italy, who happened to be in the dream. Weird. Suddenly, evil Italy was cornering regular Italy, who was waving a white flag. In instinct, I grab my own daggers and pinned him to a wall.

As I grabbed regular Italy and ran out the door, I heard evil Italy saying this:  
_Watch out, me and the other 2P! are coming to pick you guys off, one by one, starting with the people you love most._

The scene changed into a jail with my brothers and sisters, America, Canada, and my Axis friends. Except for Italy. Italy was in a corner, being beat up by evil me and evil Italy.

~ Reality ~

I woke up in my bed, screaming. My friends, who weren't kidnapped and in jail (thank god), ran into my room to find out what happened.

"Ve~ Maryland, what is wrong?" Italy asked, only using my real name whenever in concern.

I told them what happened. The countries looked at each other and nodded. _Did that mean another world meeting? _I wondered.

"Marlie," America spoke up. "Since you are the most trusted state by everyone in the world, you need to go away, somewhere they wont find you." America paused. "Alone." Alone? I have a fear of being alone. So that is why I asked my siblings to see who would like to tour the world with me for information.

That word stung me like a thousand wasps. I started to cry. No, wait, bawl.

"Sh, there, there my sister." America soothed. "Heroes don't cry for random reasons, so you just sit here and cry while someone makes breakfast." The countries walked out of my room, leaving me to think.

~ Flashback ~

_I was in a room, by myself. This room was a room I have never seen before. I was trapped, in a jail cell. I called for America or big brother England, but they were not there. England suddenly came down and threw my into a different room. I was a scared 5-year-old colony. "Now Maryland. America will never see you again, for I will make you stay a colony." England cooed. I was even more frightened. That was the day I grew up. I declared to be with big brother America and went to join him with independence from Iggy (yes, I used Iggy). We won the war._

_A few years later, in 1812, Iggy burned down the white house. All of my siblings went over to save the white house and DC. Since I was a girl, and the rest were boys, I had to stay home. I feared that Iggy would come again and try to kidnap me. So I ran out to help DC. Ever since, I was afraid of being alone._

~ End of Flashback~

Never again, I vowed that day. Never again shall I stand by and watch my friends and family get hurt. I was determined more than ever to help them win this against the 2P! Starting with kidnapping evil Italy.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Cliffhanger. I wrote this while eating one of my favorite foods. Yup, POPCORN. And if someone takes my popcorn, I do go psycho. Thanks for staying with my crappy writing so far! **


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I would like to explain that yes, I purposely made 2P! Italy and 2P! Maryland like each other because Italy and Maryland like each other. I am eating popcorn while writing this so I may do something popcorn related, K? Oh, and I may use human names, but just for a little bit. ;)**

* * *

I walked downstairs looking more confident then before. I wore my black tank and leather pants with heels (Yes, she can do AWESOMNESS in heels).

"Caitlin (Marlie's human name), what are you doing?" America gasped, as I walked down the stairs, my sword in hand. We only use real names when we are about to go to war, the last time he said this was before going to Afghanistan (Sorry if I just offended or made anyone cry due to this reference. It was the most recent war America was in).

"Alfred, you aren't leaving me alone." I said in a tone of voice that I meant business.

"Well Cat, I did not want to do this." He said, swinging me over his shoulder. He walked down to my basement, or as I like to call it the "gal cave."

"No," I wailed, trying to get his attention. "You need me, you need me-" the door slammed shut and was locked.

I settled down with my Old Bay© popcorn and wrote down my attack plan.

* * *

Maryland's plan for attack (one to rival Germany's)

Finish popcorn

Think that America took my popcorn again and bust down my door

Get my supplies

Use my "Stalk your Brother" app I got from Belarus and see how much he messed up the location

Go to the real location, making sure Germany did not make a plan to mess up your plan on trying to kidnap evil Italy

Do some awesome fight on the guards, making sure they are knocked out before I go find evil Italy

Find evil Italy

Knock out evil Italy

Bring evil Italy back

Call America that there is a big burger party back at my place

Make them their favorite foods

Wait for them to get back to my house

Show them evil Italy

PARTY

Note to self: Make sure to look awesome doing it and then brag to Prussia what I did and show this plan to Germany to see his reaction

* * *

I finished my popcorn and then imagined America taking my popcorn again. I did some karate scream up the stairs and broke down the doors. Note to self, when I get back, get a new door, again.

I pulled out my phone and saw that America and the others were nowhere near the location. I smiled to myself. Note to self, thank Belarus and than host an engagement party for her and Russia as a thank you.

I got my supplies that I hid in a place my brother would not think of, the safe behind the original Deceleration of Independence hanging on my wall. I opened the safe and hopped in my blue VW Beetle.

Just because I am a tomboy does not mean that I can arrive anywhere in a girly style.

~ Le time skip brought to you by POPCORN (again)~

I arrived in front of the most ugly building I ever saw, the Willis tower (I'm sorry if I offended anyone but I think it is ugly).

As I suspected evil Italy had guards. So I took them down one by one, making sure no one would alert anyone else.

~ Another time skip brought to you by Violence ~

I finished longer than I suspected. So I asked an unconscious guard through my brain power (Maryland does have magic, she is Arthur's younger sister). The guard 'said' the 13th floor, 13th room on your left. So I ran into an elevator and pressed 13. On the way up I heard musak (elevator music). These guys really are evil, like come on, the have that catchy elevator music in the freaking elevators.

God, those things are annoying.

After 5 minutes of ear torture, I went to the left and found the 13th room.

I knocked twice.

As suspected, evil Italy came to answer. I knocked him out with a frying pan. Using my magic, I levitated him all the way down to my car and bound him with ropes and put him in my backseat. Being the genius that I am, I searched his entire body (I mean even in his pants, not in a creepy stalkerish, perverted way) and took away his weapons. I drove away. Note to self, thank Hungary for the self-defense with a frying pan lessons and invite her over to pull some pranks on the other countries.

~ Time skip brought to you by Punch Buggies ~

I brought evil Italy in and put him in a chair, still tied with ropes, but this time, on a chair! I elevated him from the ceiling and but a only obey me and don't let other things destroy you charm on the ropes. I prepared pasta, wurst, rice balls, hamburgers, and crab cakes. I made a pineapple upside down cake for desert.

Ahh, pineapple. You make me happy.

Then I texted America.

Pineapple-crab-cake: HEY, so I busted out of my basement and I need a new door. Can you get one? Also, there is a hamburger party at my place at 7, k?

THE-HERO: Yeah, sure.

THE-HERO: WAIT, what? Oh and A BURGER PARTY SOUNDS AWESOME.

Pineapple-crab-cake: Thanks Merica.

What America did not know was that I was actually having a party later on at 8, so I called everyone except the Axis, and my big brother about the party.

~ Time skip brought to you by FOOD! ~

At 6:30, America arrived with the Axis. The all smelled their favorite foods coming from the kitchen.

"I THOUGHT THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BURGER PARTY DUDE!" America yelled.

"THERE IS A PARTY AND IT IS AT 8, I JUST BROUGHT YOU GUYS HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT I DID TODAY WHEN I BUSTED OUT OF MY BASEMENT OVER DINNER." I yelled, even louder.

I showed them to the dining room where the table was set with their favorite foods.

"Ve~ Grazie bella!" Italy exclaimed wrapping an arm around me.

"Danke." "Arigato." "DUDE MARLIE, THIS IS THE BEST BURGER EVER!"

"So I have an hour and 30 minutes to explain, eat, get desert, then get ready for the party." I said, talking really fast.

I told them my plan, and Germany looked jealous. HAHA, I KNEW IT WOULD RIVAL GERMANY'S.

"So, in the end, I got evil Italy with my magic and my frying pan." I concluded.

"Alright, so Marlie, you made pineapple upside down cake right?' America asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, but I made this as cupcakes for the party, don't get too full!" I happily answered.

After everyone finished their cake, I told them the game plan.

I told them I have no alcohol because I knew what some people would do if they got their hands on it. I also knew that someone would bring it anyway.

I told them what they had to do. Germany on decorations. Japan and America on games (Bad decision). Italy with me in the kitchen.

"And _Alfred_, no spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven, got it?" I said eyeing the game masters.

We broke apart and went to our assigned jobs.

As Italy was cooking the snacks and stuff, I was pulling pineapples out of nowhere making my cupcakes and pineapple goody bags for the guests.

We worked in complete silence.

"Maryland, I-a wanted to know-a if you-a were hurt?" Italy asked, obviously concerned.

"Well, you seen me beat up my brother-" I was interrupted with a shot of pain in my rib.

"Bella? What-a happened?" Italy said, running over to me.

"I guess I broke my rib beating up the guards." I said.

I used my magic to sooth and heal my rib.

"All better," I chirped feeling much better.

~ Le time skip brought to you by Pineapples ~

The guest started to arrive, and as I suspected, someone brought the drinks.

Once most of the people started to get drunk, America yelled his famous party line; "Who wants to play 7 minutes in heaven?"

The guys cheered, the girls, not so much. Before the guys put stuff in the hats, I took all the girls to my safe refuge, the "gal cave". With a newly installed door!

"Thank you Maryland," Hungary gasped.

"Your welcome, I have had plenty of parties at my place, and I know that girls don't want to play, so I have extra rooms for the night." I said, giving them my famous popcorn.

We settled down and watched some chick flicks until everyone felt tired.

As I fell asleep in my 'girl cave' room, I thought to myself, another party well done.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I thought that since Maryland is a state, what fanfic with America in it would not have a party. So, I added a party. Don't worry; more evil Italy will come along soon. Maybe. ;)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey everyreader, I am back, but will not post for a little while, again. SORRY! Stay awesome like Prussia!**

* * *

_I wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy…_

I blasted and sang that song all over the house as a joke to the hung-over guys as a wake-up call. Before I did that, I took a picture of all the guys, since they were all in one area. BLACKMAIL TIME. As they woke up one by one, I stared at how silly their faces looked. I laughed so hard; they all wondered what was so funny. "You'll see." I said with a smirk.

I went into my kitchen and made breakfast for everyone. They all sat down at my large table and at in a silence that really crept me out.

"Okay, is there anything anyone wants to get off their chests or anything?" I ask.

"Yeah, why is 2P! Italy sitting at the table?" America said, looking at evil Italy.

"Don't worry, I bound him using my magic." I spilled. Everyone turned to me. "What, you guys didn't know I had magic? Oh, yeah I meant to keep that a secret."

"WHAT, Marlie, you know I can be told anything." America freaked out.

"I didn't want you to go away from me because Iggy has magic." I said, in shame.

"Well, since we all know you have magic now, love. Why don't you show us some of your magic?" Iggy suggested. "And did you call me Iggy?"

"Yes, yes I did." I smirked.

I thought of what to do first. I wan to turn France into a frog, but Iggy wants to do that al the time, better leave that to him. AHA, I will do something Iggy will never think of. Romania and Norway as well.

"Well, I know a game. The game is called truth. You will look in my eyes and be in a trance. Remember, I will be able to force you to look. Better do it, k?" I stated. Oh, how I love games.

"Lets start with, Iggy." I said, with my black aura surrounding me.  
"Fine, I doubt it would work, you aren't as powerful as the Magic Trio." He boasted.

"Fine. Iggy, in your own words, how do you truly feel about Francey Pants over there." I said, my hypnotizing blue eyes making Iggy say the truth.

"I actually, don't mind France, but his antics I can't deal with. I feel terrible after calling him names. I don't hate him at all." Iggy admitted, in a trance.

'I KNEW IT! I knew that you liked France in a non-creepy way and that I would be able to over-power a strong sorcerer." I yelled in triumph. "America, you are next." I was showing my evil revenge side. England looked at me in disbelief.  
"AMERICA, what is a secret that you never told me?" I asked, a black aura surrounding me.

"In 1945, I was the one who snuck in your house, and ate all of the pineapple treats for your awesome pool bash later." He confessed in a robotic tone.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Not surprising though.

"Evil Italy, your turn." I said, an evil in my deep blue eyes.

"Does evil me have any secrets that would help us with knowing what to do in the big battle against you evil guys?" I asked, in a tone filled with honey and evil. Italy, the regular one, was freaked out, but not scared. Maybe learning that your girlfriend does magic and is doing this confession game can do that to people.

"She-a took all of-a your pineapples so she-a can make sure you-a go blaming everyone and do the-a dirty work for-a us. Also, she is taking away everyone and everything so you-a can be alone." Evil Italy confessed in a monotone manner. I blinked back my tears. "Evil Italy," I began. "What fears evil me the most?"

"The same thing as-a you, not being able to-a do things-a and being alone."

I devised a plan. Since we already got evil Iggy and her boo, we need to take away the other 2P! and everything she cares about.

"Change of plans boys, we are going to do some kidnapping." I said, revenge in my eyes. "She should know, mess with my pineapples _AND _my popcorn, she is dead." My head was filled with rage.

"Ve~ bella, we need-a to take you-a to your room to calm down." Italy's soothing words filled my brain. My best friends, Italy and America took me upstairs to calm me down. Downstairs, everyone dispersed. Before the Magic Trio left, they brought me some books on magic for me to practice in my free time.

~ A time skip to calm Marlie down. ~

I sat in my room, 4 faces starring down at me, while everyone else went to plan ways to win. I wanted to go away, to my backyard. There, I calm myself down with my knife throwing, gun shooting, grenade launching, and target practice. Oh, how I missed the days when I wasn't in war, and the axis were over. We would talk and have some fun. This war is changing me into something I was afraid of becoming, a monster. We just were all sitting in my room in silence until America's crestfallen face spoke up.

"Caitlin, you must know, this is getting to your brain. You need to stay here. You are becoming sick. I will send some of your brothers and sisters over to help and take care of you. Hopefully, we will try and visit. I don't want you getting hurt then you already are." America said, welling up with tears.

"I know what I must do, but, will I still be able to go outside and practice with my weapons?" I asked.

"No, bella. Doitsu is someone who-a been in this-a problem before. He-a says you must stay in your room. But, Romania, England and Norway gave you some-a magic books for-a you to-a practice, which you can-a use." Italy's cheerful voice, sticking by me.

"Okay, I promise. But can I go down to eat in my kitchen and cook. I CAN AT LEAST COOK, RIGHT?" I started to bawl.

"Marlie, no crying. Fisher-people don't cry." I scolded myself, still crying.

"We need to go. Caitlin, stay here okay. I will send Azusa and Nevada over to cheer you up, okay." America said, acting like a true hero. "And yes. You may go to your kitchen. We are going to take evil Italy off your hands."

They filed out of my room, and closed the door.

I sat there in my blue room. On my blue bed. Never feeling so alone in my entire life.

* * *

**Sorry for the sad chapter. I even started to cry reading this. Well, hastalapasta.**


	10. Chapter 8

**HI EVERYONE! I made scones today! And they are good. Well, mine are at least. SCONES ARE AWESOME! Iggy just cooks them wrong, they are supposed to be flaky ****. Sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

Day in and day out, my siblings keep visiting and I keep getting messages from the other countries. One day, Azusa brought me my mail. I opened the one with the blood-red envelope first. No return address, but it does say where it was from. Chicago. I opened it, and inside was something horrible.

_Maryland~_

_We have something that means a lot to you. If you don't come in 7 days time, say goodbye to it._

_~Maryland._

I picked up the picture in it. It was the original copies of my flag and the US flag.

I dropped the picture in a gasp. I frantically went into my library and saw them both missing. I dropped to my knees and started to sob.

It was Azusa's day to take care of me and saw me outside my room, sobbing.

"Crab, what's wrong-" Arizona started. Then she saw the two prized possessions of mine missing. "We need to tell Alfred and the gang."

~ Le time skip brought to you by, CRYING! ~

I was the only state who calls emergency meetings, but when someone else does it, everyone _knows _something is wrong.

I sat at the head of the table, listening to _Dollhouse _by Melanie Martinez (good song, look it up!). One of the lines really sticks out to me. _Everybody thinks that we're perfect; please don't let them look through the curtains_. It describes me perfectly. I am cheerful and happy, always masking what truly goes on. In the inside, I am a monster, someone who loves to fight and be evil.

Arizona spoke up for the teary eyed me once everyone was seated.

"Everyone knows that a country's or state's flag is the thing that makes them unique. "2P! Maryland has taken the original copy of both the American and the Maryland flag. So America and Maryland are in grave danger. If you do not care for the safety of America, fine by me," America stared at our little sister in shock. "If you don't care about the safety of the state who comes to all the meetings and is your friend. Then just leave. No one cares for you. We need to protect her. The state (no pun intended) that she is in now is very bad, Germany can give you a description of her condition right now, if that still doesn't convince you." Yasimi (Arizona's human name. Means desert rose) spoke up with great compassion.

"Vell, since Arizona vants me to, I vill do it for her (Germany and Arizona are dating) and Maryland. She is in the condition I vas in during WWI and WWII. She is becoming to depressed and caught up in the war. She cant leave her room, unless for certain emergencies." Germany explained to his best ability.

"I… need them back… they are my… everything." I said, in a hoarse voice. I stepped back in pain, clutching my heart. I let out an ear-piercing scream. "ALFRED, SOMEONE HELP ME." I screamed and wailed out. I blacked out.

~ Le time skip ~

I woke up to the sight of people surrounding me.

"What… happened? Where is big brother? Where's Italy? I AM SOOOO CONFUSED!" I asked the people in the room.

"Maryland, you are awake!" America tackled me into a hug. "You were out for an entire week, I was getting scared that you were going to die. Well, we got the flags back, and North Carolina patched up the rip your evil 2P! made in your flag. She didn't do anything to mine though." "Where is Italy?" I asked my big brother. "Back at your place, crying and making sure it is nice for when you come back."

When can I go home? I want to know. Then a doctor appeared and saw that you were awake. "Who are you?" I asked the man, looking familiar. He wasn't a doctor. He was a 2P! God I hate them. It was 2P! Arizona. How do I know, you may ask. I saw a picture of her and evil me on evil me's desk. "Hullo evil Arizona." I said with a sly smile. Startled, the 2P! turned around and stared at me. "H-how did you know?" the 2P! stammered. "Easy, you look exactly the opposite of Arizona. I also saw a picture." I stated. The countries and states looked at the evil one in shock. The magic trio was ready to back me up. I don't know why but they did. They bound her and took them to Alcatraz. Now evil Iggy has a roomie! "So, when can I go home?" I asked. "Well, since you are up and kicking, we can take you home now." Arizona said. I was finally going home after a week of sleeping.

~ A hop, skip, and a time skip away ~

Finally, I was home. I still wasn't allowed in the war though. That's okay. People visited me more often and Switzerland came by and installed extra security. Ah, good old Swiss. My siblings visited me the most. I hate it when people acted so sympathetic towards me sometimes. This is one of those times. I got really sick of people pitying me, I usually found myself training myself with my weapons in my yard, or fishing in the Chesapeake. I didn't want anyone to find me. Only one person made an effort to come and find me. When he did, I would just tell him to go away.

* * *

**A/n: Since I have writer's block I now am leaving you at a cliffhanger. Sorry for making you guys wait. I am writing a story over at Quotev so please come and read that. Thanks!**


	11. Author's note 2

This is not a chapter, just a warning. I will not be able to write for all of next week and in two weeks I will be back in school. Sorry.


End file.
